Locuras disparatadas
by Misaki-Fuyu-Hashimoto-0132
Summary: Locuras disparatadas tiene de protagonistas a Fudou,Genda y Sakuma,quienes aunque no lo admitan se han vueltos buenos amigos sin embargo no pueden evitar ser envueltos en problemas,situaciones ridículas o totalmente extraña y sin ningún sentido. Y de vez en cuando involucraran a otros personajes. Advertencia:Escrito para divertir, tanto la narración y la escritura no son en serio.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 Rey Pingüino.**

 _Ubicación: Campo del instituto Imperial._

Todos los del equipo estaban en el campo esperando a que llegase Sakuma para poder empezar el entrenamiento, ya que Genda había insistido en esperarlo. A pesar de las quejas de Fudou, y aunque el era el capitán nadie le hacia caso cuando se traba de sus "caprichos", pero ya estaban algo acostumbrados al carácter de este, aunque algunos no lo admitan se habían echo amigos del "chico malo", claro esta, que el nunca tomaría el lugar de Kidou, ya que Fudou y Kidou son como agua y aceite, pero algo si tenían en común y era que ambos eran muy buenos estrategas.

Fudou: ¿Y cuando Planea venir este?-Dijo en un tono irritado e impaciente.

Genda: Venga Fudou, se paciente.

Fudou: ¿Paciente? ¿Disculpa? Si ya va casi dos horas que lo estamos esperando, lo siento pero no pienso esperar por ese idiota.

¿?: ¿Idiota? ¿A quien llamas idiota?

Todos los del equipo voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz, para encontrarse con Sakuma, sin embargo este no vestía el uniforme del equipo si no que llevaba un pijama de pingüinos, con una corona y una capa rosada, bueno y como olvidarse del globo rojo que tenia escrito "I love Pingüinos" en letras Times New Roman de color blancas.

Genda: ¿Pero que?...

Sakuma: Arrodillaos ante mi, EL REY PINGÜINO.

Fudou: ¿Y este que se tomo?

Genda: ¿Comiste dulces de nuevo? Sakuma te recuerdo que cuando comes dulces pasa esta clase de cosas.

Sakuma: Plebeyos irrespetuosos….Soy el Rey, tendedme respeto vándalos.

Fudou: Este se esta buscando un balonazo.

Genda: ¿Acaso eres GOENJI?

Sakuma: PINGÜINOS, YO los AMOOOOOOO, cásate CONMIGO POR FAVOR Y NUNCA ME DEJES, MI AMOR, i lava youuuuuu (Nota: Arriba el cortometraje de Disney Pixar de lava, me entenderán los que vieron Intensa Mente xD).-Cantaba Sakuma en un tono bastante desafinado.

Fudou: Matadlo y parad con esta tortura.

Sakuma: QUE SOY EL MALDITO REY.

Genda: ¿Por qué hablas así Fudou?

Fudou: Y YO QUE SE.

Genda: ¿Por qué gritas? Maldición están locos.

Sakuma: LOCO de AMOR, yo LLORE con ROMEo Y JULIETA, pero TE PROMETO que FUDOU NO ROMPI tu MP3 FUE MI HERMANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Genda: ¿Tiene hermano? PERO QUE DIGO claro que no.

Fudou: ¿MI HERMOSO MP3? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Genda: ¿Terminaste?

Fudou: Shi, NECESITAS UNA NOVIAAAA.

Sakuma: SOY EL REY

Fudou: DE LA IDIOTES

Sakuma: NECESITO QUE KIDOU ME ABRAZE T_T

Genda: YAOIIIII

Sakuma: GENDA AQUÍ ESTOY, PARA CONTARTE COMO SALVE EL UNIVERSO DE OOO.

Genda: YES BABY.

Fudou: REY PINGÜINO.

Sakuma: ¿QUE RAYOS QUIRES?

Fudou: GUERRA DE BALONAZOS.

En ese momento apareció Goenji de la nada, mientras todos lo del equipo que hace un rato estaban procesando lo que sucedía frente a ellos, salio corriendo de la cancha para esconderse detrás de Kagueyama.

Goenji: SI BEBE ESTE ES MI CAMPOOOO.-dijo mientras lanzaba balonazos que dieron a diferentes personas y rompió varias ventanas.

Fudou: MUAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA COF COF ESTOY PEOR QUE EGGMAN.

Sakuma: SOY EL REY PINGUINOOOOOO

¿?: ¿CHICO RARO?

Sakuma:….

¿?: Rey pingüino ¬_¬

Sakuma: ¿Si que se le ofrece?

¿?: Soy Inuyasha y tú tienes un fragmento de la piedra de Shikon

Sakuma en pose sexy: NO TE LA DARE, ataque de baile SEXY.-Dijo comenzando a bailar peor que una vaca descompensada antes de su luna de miel con un ratón (¿?)

Inuyasha: Mis ojos.-SE DESMAYA.

Sakuma: Nadie se resiste a tanta sensualidad (?)

Bip bip bip

En ese instante se despierta un Sakuma algo agitado y ¿confundido?

Sakuma: ¿Qué sucedió?

Fudou: Estábamos jugando y te golpeas con la banca, y nadie sabe como. Y como eso causo que quedaras inconsciente.

Sakuma: EH, entonces fue un sueño.

Genda: Si.

Sakuma: Fudou.

Fudou: ¿Qué?

Sakuma: ¿Puedo ser un rey pingüino?

Fudou: No.

Genda: Fudou.

Fudou: No hay que malcriarlo (? (¿se esta pareciendo a la era del hielo o soy yo? Ok no)

Sakuma: Genda ¿puedo ser un Rey pingüino?

Genda: Si.

Sakuma: YEY..-empieza a bailar y a cantar Polka de Miku.

Fudou y Genda: ¿wtf? O.o

Fin del capitulo uno.

Ok, si lo se es algo raro, y si se que debo seguir con el fic de Kabeyama pero esto es algo ¿no? Jaja digamos que estaba muy aburrida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 Denme un respiro y nueva entrenadora**

Era un día normal, todos se demostraban un gran cariño como amigos que eran.

Sakuma: AAAAAAAH NO ME MATEN

Fudou: VUELVE AQUÍ, CON QUE QUIERES ROBARME MI PEINADO

Sakuma: NUUUUUUUUU

Genda: MALDITOS INGRATOS COME GALLETAS.-Persiguiéndolos vestido de un león.

Sip todos son grandes amigos y se quieren mucho en el Instituto imperial. No hay nada como un día normal y tranquilo sin problemas…

Genda: KAGUEYAMA HAS ALGO MALDITO VIEJO.

Kagueyama quien se había estado conteniendo finalmente exploto.

Kagueyama: Me arte. TODOS EN ESTE INSTITUTO SON UNOS MALDITOS LOCOS HASTA ESTAN MÁS LOCOS QUE YO. DANME UN RESPIRO.

Todos en el instituto: ….

Genda: Kagueyama lo sentimos y…-Fue interrumpido.

Kagueyama: Me voy a Narnia, necesito un descanso.-se va

Sakuma: NUUUUUUU.-llorando.

Fudou: Tks da igual.

Kazumichi: NOOO ¿pero quien será nuestro entrenador?.-dijo preocupado el defensa.

¿?: Yo, así que más vale que teman.

Fudou: ¿Hitomiko?

Hitomiko: La misma bebe, y eh llegado para hacerlos sufrir.

Sakuma: Tengo miedo.

Genda:Ataque Pikachu.-Dijo lanzándole un Pikachu a la cara de la entrenadora.

Hitomiko: Correrán 1000 kilómetros con filetes.

Fudou: ¿Qué?.-Pregunto confundido.

En ese momento Hitomiko les entrego a todos unos collares de filetes.

Genda: ¿Qué haremos con estos filetes?

Hitomiko: correrán 1000 kilómetros.

Fudou: Claro que no.

Hitomiko: SABIA QUE DIRIAN ESO.-grito antes de chiflar y salieran perros hambrientos.

Todos menos la entrenadora: AHHHHHHHHHH.-Gritaron antes de correr.

Hitomiko: Amo, mi trabajo.

En el aeropuerto.

Kagueyama: Gracias a dios.

¿?: Todos los pasajeros a mundo jurasico suba por favor.

Kagueyama: Sip, Jurassic Word ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Con Genda, Sakuma,Fudou y los otros no importantes (pobres T.T nahhh que se jodan XD)

Genda: Creooo que extrañare a Kaguetama.-corriendo

Sakuma: Puede ser peor.-Corriendo.

De la anda salio un Endou hambriento y los comenzó a perseguir.

Fudou: Recuérdame MATARTE LUEGO.

Sakuma: OK, ESPERA QUE TE ENVIO UN MENSAJE PARA QUE LO RECUERDES.-SACA SU CELUDAR.

Genda: Sakuma IDIOTA.

Fudou le saco su celular y lo arrojo a los perros, luego se saco los filetes y golpeo a sakuma con ellos, dejándolo inconsciente y se fue.

Genda: ¿Por qué no me ocurrió eso?.-dijo sacándose el collar y se lo lanzo a el mediocampista Shuuji Sakiyama el cual quedo inconciente.

Para luego irse cantando mamma mia.

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 Visitando un café de Maid.**

En el autobús.

Genda: ¿Quién te recomendó el restaurante?

Sakuma: Anteojos.

Fudou: ¿El cuatro ojos?

Sakuma: Eso mismo dijo que seria una experiencia única. Pero lo dijo riendo.

Fudou: Me huele mal.

¿? 1: Lo siento, fui yo, comí frijoles.

Fudou: No me refería a eso.

Genda: HABRAN LAS VENTANAS ME MUERO.

Luego….

Fudou: Creí que moría.

Genda: Lo bueno es que se bajo en la tercera parada.

Sakuma: LO SOPORTAMOS CASI TODO EL VIAJE.

Fudou: TU NO ESTABAS A SU LADO.

Sakuma: Hey miren Llegamos.

Dicho esto decidieron entrar.

Chica 1: Vengan por aquí señor.

Fudou: ¿Es café maid?.-dijo siguiendo a la chica.

Sakuma: Kawaiiiis trajes.-dijo también siguiéndolo, mientras sus ojos tenían estrellitas.

Genda: Sakuma ¿es en serio?.-dijo también siguiendo a la chica.

Sakuma: umm ¿si?

Una vez en la mesa.

¿?: Que ordenaran señores?

Genda: Pues.-lo ve bien.- ¿KAZEMARU?

Frente a ellos estaba un Kazemaru vestido de maid con su cabello suelto.

Kazemaru: es bueno verte señor

¿?: ¿Sucede algo señor?

Genda: ¿Hiroto?

No lo podían creer Hiroto también estaba ahí vestido de Maid.

Hiroto: Buenos días señor.

¿?: ¿Han ordenado ya señores?

Fudou: ¿Fubuki? ¿en serio?

Y como no podía esperar era Fubuki (¿?)

Fubuki sonrojado: que incomodo es esto señor

Fudou: Wow, ¿Por qué no me lo esperaba?

Fubuki: ¿Por qué lo dice señor?

Genda: Me lo esperaba de Kazemaru y mido pero ¿HIROTO? WOW TRAUMA.

Sakuma: Por sus curvas debiste haberte dado cuenta?

Hiroto: Por favor señorito.

Genda: Me siento tan viejo como Dumbledore.

Fudou: Como sea quiero un pastel Pokemon y un café dance frío.

Sakuma: Quiero galletas con forma de pingüinos y llaves de mermelada.

Genda: Agua.

Los tres: Como quieran señores.

De la nada comenzó a sonar música.

Fubuki: Si ustedes quieren un café.-comenzó a cantar.

Fudou: que?

Fubuki: aquí esta.-se lo lanza a la cara.-cantaba y bailaba Pon pon pon de Len Kagamine.-y tu sorpresa es un lindo arcanine que le lanzo un ataque de fuego.

Fudou con la cara quemada: PERO QUE RANAS?

Kazemaru: Tus galletas aquí, están prepárate para sufrir.-con un cañón de galletas en forma de pingüinos.-ASI QUE COMELAS.-con cara de un loco yandere comenzó a lanzarle las galletas sakuma.

Hiroto: AGUAAAAA.-galo una cuerda y le cayo casi medio océano a Genda en la cabeza y lo golpeo una tabla de surfear y tsunami.

Unos 5 minutos…

Kazemaru estaba bailando en la mesa, Genda estaba inconciente, Fubuki estaba intentando apagar el agua, Fudou estaba gritando y lanzando miles de insultos en un idioma extraño y Sakuma estaba llorando en un rincón mientras Hiroto estaba con una motosierra cortando un pastel.. A y como olvidar a Tsunami que estaba confundido y besando su tala de surf.

Sakuma: Las galletas no son malas.

Fudou: TODOS MERECEN UN CRUCIO, MALDITOS MUGGLES.

Hiroto: MUAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA PASTEL JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.-gritaba lleno de jalea roja.

Kazemaru: I AM SEXY, I AM IN THE BEST DEFENSE (?)

Luego de dos horas llego la policía y se los llevo a la cárcel

Sakuma: QUIERO MIS ABOGADOS.

Genda: TRANQUILIZATE

Fudou: ¿Tenemos una llamada no?

Policia: Si

Así los chicos llamaron a Hitomiko quien los saco salir medio traumados.

Sakuma: Nunca más volveré a comer galletas de formitas.

Genda: Y creí que el agua era inofensiva.

Fudou: Experiencia única mis palomas voy a matar a el cuatro ojos.

Genda: jajajajaja ahora si estas calvo.

Y era cierto gracias al Arcanine y su ataque de fuego Fudou era calvo.

Hitomiko: Chicos si vas a ir a la cárcel no arrastren a las pobres maid ellas no hicieron nada.

Los tres: ¿PERDONA?

Fubuki llorando: Pobre de miiiii señorita

Kazemaru: solo estábamos trabajadoo señorita

Hiroto: Malvados.-fingiendo que lloraba.

Hitomiko: CASTIGADOS.

Sakuma: ¿que?

Continuara….


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 El amor platónico de Fudou**

Luego de la única, hermosa y inolvidable experiencia en el café maid, y del castigo de Hitomiko, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, todo menos el cabello de Fudou, quien lucia ahora peluca, idea de Sakuma. Y ahora se encontraban en el parque.

Fudou: Parezco Justin Bieber.

Sakuma: No me importa luces bien.

Genda: CANDY CANDY, CANDY CANDY CANDY.-cantaba candy candy de gumi.

Fudou suspiro.

Genda comenzó a bailar y las personas del parque los miraban extraño.

Sakuma: ¿Te has enamorado Fudou-Kun?

Fudou: Pues no

Genda: anti social anti anti social.-cantaba Genda.

Fudou: ….

Nathaniel: Soy Nathaniel de corazón de melón, tomen.-le da un maletín.-soy un Ninja, Ninja del amor, oculten esto adiós.-desaparece.

Sakuma: YEY SOMOS NINJAS

Genda: JSFVNOZUIZSNIOGTFXHODY

Fudou: ….¿QUE RAYOS LE SUCEDE AL MUNDO?

¿?: pss.-fudou lo ignora.- psss.-Lo sigue ignorando.- psssssssssss

Fudou: ¿Qué QUIERES MIDORIKAWA?

Midorikawa: SOLO LO QUE ME DEBES.-Dijo serio.

Fudou: Aun no lo tengo.

Midorikawa: Fudou, Fudou, tu sabes que no quiero ser malo, pero a mis amigos.-mostrando sus puños.- no les gusta que tardes en pagarme.

Sakuma: ¿Que?

Midorikawa: Mira ellos son Idiota y Tonto.-dijo señalando a dos sujetos, casi gorilas, detrás de el.-Y si no me pagas hoy ellos se encargaran de ti.-dijo yéndose.

De la anda salieron Ninjas.

Ninja 1: DAME EL MALDITO MALENTIN

Sakuma: Nunca, Baile sexy.-dijo bailando peor que Haruna en la fiesta que organizo Aki de navidad y que dejo traumada a Natsumi (?

Ninja 1: Me das vergüenza ajena.

Sakuma: En mis sueños parecía mejor.

Genda: SAKUMA ESTO ES REAL.

Fudou: DENLE EL MALENTIN

Genda: NO

Ninja: 12: PATADA.-En ese momento le golpeo a Fudou en el estomago

Fudou: AHORA SI CABASTE TU TUMBA.-grito mientras lo golpeaba al Ninja 12 y este quedo inconsciente.

En ese momento apareció Hitomiko, y venció a los 11 Ninjas restantes luego abrió el maletín y saco una barra de chocolate.

Genda: ¿Una…

Sakuma: Barra….

Fudou: De …..

Los tres: Chocolate?

Hitomiko: Si viene de Escocia pero ¿Quién la abra pedido?

¿?: Yo lo siento por haberlos involucrados

Genda:….¿EN SERIO GOENJI?

Hitomiko y goenji se van.

Fudou: Creo que me eh enamorado

Sakuma: ¿De Goenji?

Fudou: si…Espera….¿Que? ….. NO HABLO DE HITOMIKO.

Genda: ¿TE GUSTA HITOMIKO?

Fudou: Siiiii *w*

Sakuma: Me da miedo.

Genda: SOMOS LAS PERLAS DE CRISTAL EL MUNDO HAY QUE SALVAR…

Sakuma: YEY FUDOU ESTA ENAMORADO.-Lo abraza.

Fudou: Siiiiiiiiiii.-dijo sonriendo

Genda: Trauma Fudou sonriendo y alegre

De la nada volvió Midorikawa.

Fudou: TOMA MI BILLERA Y COMPRATE LOS HELADOS QUE QUIERAS MIDO-KUN.-LE DA SU BILLETERA.

Midorikawa: lol no creí que al fin me pagarías lo que hace tanto tiempo me prometiste para que te deje de hablar. Ya no los necesito Tonto, Idiota lo siento pasamos grandes momentos juntos…No….No llores.

Fudou con una flor: me ama…no me ama ….me ama…no me ama…me ama yey.-salta de alegría.

Genda: Trauma…..ME SIENTO SOLO T_T

Sakuma: SHIII ME AGRADA ESTE FUDOU

Hiroto con una motosierra: yes baby compra las galletas de sabor galletas chocogracias o TE MATARE.

Continuara….


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 Muy Pokemon**

Sakuma: Tengo que ser siempre el mejor, mejor que nadie mas.-cantaba Sakuma

Genda: Ser un Dino rey tu destino es.-cantaba Genda.

Fudou: ¿Por qué vamos a un parque de Pokemon?.-Dijo esto en un tono aburrido.

Genda: Me alegro que volvieras.

Sakuma: ¿A dónde se había ido?

Genda se golpea la cara con su mano: A mundo unicornio Saku a mundo Unicornio.

Sakuma: YEY….Pero me prometieron que iríamos juntos.-dijo asiendo un pequeño puchero.

Genda: Si Saku-kun vamos a ir.

Fudou: ¿lo podemos dejar abandonado en el parque?.-dijo susurrándole a Genda.

Genda: Yo pensaba mejor en el zoológico..-Contesto susurrando.

Fudou: ¿En jaula del león?.-susurrándole.

Genda: Si.-susurrando.

Sakuma: ¿QUE TANTO SUSURRAN?

Genda: Nada

Sakuma: ¿enserio? ¿No será un plan para abandonarme?

Fudou: Nunca lo habíamos pensado.-dijo mintiendo

Sakuma: menos mal.-Suspiro aliviado Sakuma, mientras Fudou y Genda se lanzaron una mirada de "casi nos pilla".

Un rato más tarde llegaron al Parque Pokemon y en la entrada se encontraron al Profesor Oak y de la nada apareció el Rubiusomg cantando "Oak...Oak…Te necesito aquí"

Sakuma: RUBIUS, DAME AUTÓGRAFO, SOY TU FAN.-Gritaba como una fan girl, en este caso fan boy (?

Oak: ¿Cómo se llama?

Fudou: No te importa.-recibe un codazo de Genda.-Fudou Akio.

Oak: ¿Eres chico o chica?

Fudou: ¿PERO QUE ACASO NO ME VE VIEJO CIEGO? SOY HOMBRE, CHICO,UN MACHO PECHOPELUDO.

Oak: Y calvo.-comento burlón, y muchos de los presentes soltaron risas.

Fudou: Grrr

Oak: ¿Qué Pokemon elijes?

Fudou: ese.-dijo señalando Zorua.

Zorua: hmp.-voltea la mirada se sube a los brazos de Fudou.

Sakuma: Voy yo

Oak: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Sakuma: Sakuma.

Oak: ¿Eres chico o chica?

Sakuma: Chico

Oak: ¿Seguro?

Sakuma: ¿eh? ¿Perdona?

Aparecen Mordecai y Rigby y Musculoso.

Ambos: OOOOOOOOOOOH

Musculoso: ¿Sabes quien mas no esta seguro de ser un chico?

Todos:…..

Musculoso: MI MAMI.-DESPARECEN LOS TRES.

Genda: ¿Qué rayos?

Oak: ¿Qué Pokemon quieres?

Sakuma: Un Piplup

Piplup: Piplup, Piplup, Piplup.-salta a los brazos de Sakuma y lo abrasa con sus alitas (?

Oak: Y tu er-es interrumpido.

Genda: Soy Genda, soy un chico, elijo a Poochyena.

Poochyena: poochyena, poochyena.-Se coloca al lado de Genda.

Luego de eso, todos se fueron por diferentes lados con sus Pokemon.

Con Fudou

Fudou: Bien bola de pelo.-dijo soltándolo.-Yo no te agrado y tu no me agradas así que.-es interrumpido.

Zorua: idiota, dame comida.

Fudou: ….¿Puedes hablar o estar aquí me volvió loco?

Zorua: Puedo hablar y soy mejor que tú, así que no este loco perdedor.

Fudou: Bien…Me agradas oficialmente….Bola de pelos.

Zorua: Lo mismo digo…Idiota calvo.

Con Genda.

Genda viendo a todos los a los lados: Lo admito….Eres Kawaii.

Poochyena Lo ve y salta a sus brazos

Genda: awwwwww

Con Sakuma.

Sakuma: quien es mono

Piplup: Piplup

Sakuma: siii tu lo eres tu lo eres

Piplup: Piplup, Piplup, Piplup.-saltando. (traduccion: Te quiero sakuma)

Luego de un rato todos se volvieron a reunir en una cafetería.

Zorua: je.-una malvada idea se le ocurrió al ver a Piplup con demasiada atención, y decidió comer su comida. Piplup enojado uso su picotazo, sin embargo Zorua se movió, y este ataque lo recibió el pobre Poochyena.

Y así comenzó una pelea entre los Pokemons.

Sakuma: ES TU CULPA DEL TONTO ZORUA DE FUDOU.

Fudou: ES CULPA DEL BICHO DE GENDA.

Genda: ¿PERDONA? ES CULPA DE ESE PINGÜINO DE SAKUMA.

Pero entonces un enorme robot apareció, y este estaba siendo controlado por Mojo Jojo.

Sakuma: ¿Y LAS CHICAS SUPER PODEROSAS DONDE ESTAN?

Harry Potter: Estaban de intercambio

Genda: USA TUS PODERES HARRY.

Harry: Claro.-Desaparece.

Genda: Maldito Harry. Pero aun así amo tus películas y libros.

Fudou: Esperen ¿Qué es eso?

Sakuma: Es un avión?

Genda: No un perro.

Fudou: No es super man

Genda: No es….

Los tres: ¿KIDOU?

Y así Kidou voló por los cielos y destruyo el robot, luego bajo y le dio su autógrafo a fudou.

Kidou: Adiós chicos, vayan a apoyar al Raimon y sobretodo a mi.-griña un ojo y se va.

Fudou y Zorua: Idiota Engreído.

Sakuma: Y solo hay algo para hacer.

Genda: ¿que?

Sakuma: recitar el lema del equipo Rocket.

Fudou: Enserio?

Sakuma: Prepárese para los problemas

Fudou: Y más vale que teman.

Sakuma: Para proteger al mundo de la Devastación.

Fudou: Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.

Sakuma: Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.

Fudou: Hasta extender nuestro reino hasta la luna.

Sakuma: así no sigue.

Fudou: NO ME IMPORTA

Genda: SOY EL MEJOR DE TODOS AQUÍ.

Fudou: EL MEJOR IDIOTA, SE QUE ERES MI FAN

Sakuma: Y todo esta saliendo mal

Genda: Vamos A ENTRENAR.

Fudou: Se despiden

Sakuma: SAKUMA

Fudou: FUDOU

Genda: GENDA Y NO CONOSCO A ESTOS LOCOS.

Continuara….


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 Mundo Jurasico (Especial Kagueyama)

Kagueyama: SI no, extraño a estos niños. Amo estar aquí, con dinosaurios. Vamos son tan lindos e inofensivos….

Unas 2 horas después

Kagueyama: AAAAAAAA COMETELO A EL.-Grito lanzando a un chico a los terodáctilos y estos lo agarraron y se los comieron.-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh NIÑOS LOS EXTRAÑO.

CHICO 1: TRANQUILIZATE.

Kagueyama: ¿Quién eres?

Chico 1: Soy FINN EL HUMANO.

Kagueyama: hola soy Kagueyama y NO QUIERO MORIR.-Dice mientras un terodáctilo lo agarra, pero Finn lo salva junto con Jake y su espada.

Kagueyama: MI HEROE.-Lo abraza.

Finn: PERO QUE COOL, ERES KAGUEYAMA EL ENTRENADOR DEL INTISTUTO IMPERIAL.

Kagueyama: SIIII WIIIIIIIIIIII SOY FAMOSO.-Empieza a bailar.

Jake: Te dije que estaba fumado (?

Finn: Calla. Sabes yo iba a entrar pero no pase la primera parte.

Kagueyama: ¿La primera parte?,¿hablas de presentar tu formulario?

Finn: Al parecer aquí decir que eres súper cool y el héroe de ooo es una broma.

Kagueyama: Seee.

Finn ve un bebe dinosaurio: awwwww.-le muerde el brazo.-AAAAAAAAAH

Y así es como finn realmente pierde su brazo ( ¬_¬ pero al final cambiaron el libreto).

5 Semanas después…

Kagueyama: Todo esta en ruinas…Mi amigo Finn tuvo que volver a su mundo… Pero no estoy loco…Tampoco muerto….Solo vivo mi vida como un rechazado de la naturaleza….Yo soy un dinosaurio mas…

Velociraptor: Kagueyamaa ¿Por qué hablas solo….

Kagueyama: Hablo con la cámara. Estoy contando mi leyenda…Ella es Blue (si la de jurassic Word ¿problema?) La amiga vampira de Finn le dio un caramelo y tomo agua de los dioses y guala puede hablar.-susurra.-Y esta loca por miiii ayuda.

Tiranosaurio Rex bailando con un tutu rosa: WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII BA BAB ABA BA MUEVE TODA LA CINTURA NENA…

Kagueyama: ….Trauma….Como sea.-acerca la cámara a su cara.-Ahora yo soy su líder.-Pero debo partir mis vacaciones aun siguen en pie.-se sube a un terodáctilo.-ADIOS NANAS NO ME EXTRAÑEN.

Dinosaurios: NOOOOO KAGUEYAMA TODO MENOS TUUU NOOO

Informativo: Interrumpimos los ositos cariñositos para Informar que hace 5 semanas antes el Sr. Kagueyama fue visto vivo por ultima vez en el Parque Jurassic Word….Creemos que murió. Bueno. Eso es todo me voy de vacaciones bebe. Oh esto sigue grabando…Umm Tu no has visto nada.-se va corriendo.

Sakuma: Oki, no vi nada.

Vuelven los ositos cariñosos.

Fudou: Hola Saku ¿algo importante?

Sakuma: Nop

Zorua: ¿Por qué hablamos con este tonto?

Fudou: Siempre me lo eh preguntados.-se van

Genda: MAMÁ ME VOY A CASAAAAAR CON MI AMIGA, QUE ESTA RE LOCA.-cantaba y bailaba mientras comía puddin

Tobitaka: Amo los yogures los amo…Los amo.-cantaba.

Aki: Voy a hacer otra fiesta…Algún día…

Toramaru: Y ahora comeré helado

Midorikawa: MIOOO.-Grito saliendo de la nada y se devoro el helado de Toramaru y todos los de la heladería.

Policia: Su nombre?

Midorikawa: Hela….Hela do.-se va corriendo

Policia: Atrapen a Hela DO.-lo persiguen.

Continuara…..


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 Confieso que…(Especial día del amigo)**

Genda: ¿Cómo terminamos así?

Sakuma: Bueno…Todo empezó así

Flash Back.

Endou: Una apuesta el que no sepa que es Desiderátum salta de un helicóptero en paracaídas.

Los tres: Ja es fácil significa…

Sakuma: Decidir algo con una tuna

Genda: Ver videojuegos de atum

Fudou: Comer un atum

Endou: Nop

Someoka: significa Objeto de un vivo deseo

Endou: siii

Sakuma,Fudou y Genda: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fin del Flash back

Sakuma: Vamos no es tan malo…

Genda: ¿Quién aposto eso con Someoka?

Fudou: Yo….Te juro que no sabia que ese tramposo había visto antes lo que era…

Sakuma: ¿Por qué rayos nos metimos a la apuesta?

Fudou: POR IDIOTAS…

Genda: Para peor tiene razón…

Fudou: Fue culpa de ustedes….

Genda: Claro que no

Sakuma: Lo triste es que con nos caímos del helicóptero sin el paracaídas T_T

Genda: Chicos, antes de morir confieso que…..De niño en una obra fui la princesa y tuve que USAR VESTIDO ROSA T_T

Sakuma: Confieso que siempre envidie a Kidou por tener un peluche exclusivo de pingüinos Maniatics.

Fudou: Confieso que HITOMIKO ME RECHASO

Genda: Auch pobre de ti amigo

Sakuma: Confieso que el primer día de clase le escribí una falsa carta de amor a la profesora de literatura y ese día el profesor de Geografía le rompió el corazón…Y CULPE A GENDA

Genda: CONFIESO QUE SIEMPRE EH SIDO FAN GIR DE ALEX UBAGO Y DE RICARDO ARJONA.

Fudou: CONFIESO QUE ESCUCHO MUSICA ROMANTICA Y LENTA. Y HABLO DE MIS SENTIMIENTOS CON HARUNA.

Sakuma: CONFIESO QUE LOS QUIERO

Genda: CONFIESO QUE SON UNOS MALDITOS LOCOS IMPORTANTES EN MI VIDA.

Fudou: Confieso que son mis mejores amigos, y sin ustedes mi vida seria aburrida…Los quiero amigos. Es un honor morir a vuestro lado.

Genda y Sakuma: awwww.-Lo abrazan…

Antes de caer apareció Super Kidou y salvo a Genda, también apareció Tsunami sorfiando en las subes y agarro a Fudou y Kagueyama montado en su terodáctilo dejo caer a Sakuma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

. Sigue bajando….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nahh mentira lo salvo.

Un rato después en la casa de Aki

Con Fudou

Kidou: ¿Quiere ser un vampiro?

Fudou: SI claro

Kidou lo muerde.

Fudou: MALDITO NARNIANO

Kidou: Eres un vampiro.

Con sakuma

Sakuma: ¿Y dices que esto te convierte en mujer?

Fubuki: Si eso creo. ¿Lo quieres?

Sakuma: Okaaaaaaaaaa nwn

Con Genda.

Genda: Y ¿saldrías conmigo?

Natsumi: No.-Se va.

Genda: T_T

Sakuma se le hacerca: jajajajajaja

Genda: Cierra la boca.

Fudou: Oigan chicos sobre lo que ocurrió…USTEDES DICEN ALGO Y LES ROMPO LA CARA

Genda: Tranquilo. No paso nada ahí.

Sakuma: Oka nwn

Con las maid …. Quiero decir Fubuki,Kazemaru y Hiroto

Kazemaru:¿les diste la posima?

Fubuki: Oh si bebe jajaja

Hiroto: POR EL MAID CAFEEEEEEE.-Se lanza por la ventana.

Fubuki: jajajaja

Kazemaru: Mejor me voy con Mido-Kun

Continuara….


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 Pócimas descontroladas**

Fudou: ¿DÓNDE ESTAS SAKU? TRANQUILO SOLO VAMOS A MATARTE

Genda: EN OTRO CASO TE HUEBIESE SALVADO PERO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS VOY A REVIVIRTE CON LAS ESFERAS DEL DRAGON Y QUEMARTE VIVO….

Sakuma escondido: Bueno para quien aun no a entendido que esta pasando…Pues se los contare todo empezó así

 **Flash Back**

Sakuma: Me pregunto si…-Dijo viendo a sus dos amigos, para luego sonreír malvadamente, entonces vertió la poción en los vasos de ambos, y bebió el también de la misma. Luego río.-Como si fuese a funcionar, jajajaja.

A la mañana siguiente los 3 amigos despertaron diferentes, literalmente.

El cabello de Fudou había crecido pero aun mantenía su peinado característico. Su cuerpo ahora lucia curvas, y en su pecho pues solo digamos que tenía mucha pechonalidad.

Genda por su lado tenía su cabello un centímetro mas largo pero ahora estaba todo despeinado, y su pecho prácticamente no había cambiado.

Sakuma pues su cabello estaba igual, tenía mas pecho que Genda pero menos que Fudou y sus curvas se ensanchaban en la cadera.

 **Fin del flash Back**

Sakuma: Debo admitir que no fue mi mejor plan.

En ese momento Fudou apareció y Sakuma lo noqueo con un sartén, ante la mirada estupefacta de Genda.

Genda: ¿QUE?

Sakuma: SOY RICHARD PETER PUUPEFUVOEYNFGISEBYRO

Genda: …

Una hora después…..

Fudou: Debemos ir al café Maid a buscar la solución.

Sakuma: mmmmm

Genda: ¿Esta bien tenerlo esposado y con cinta en la boca

Fudou: Si, vamos.

Una vez en el autobús….

Fudou: ¿Ustedes que ven? ¿Nunca vieron a unos chicos secuestrando a un idiota para venderlo a fujoshis?

Gente: O.O…..Si lo vemos todos los días….- _-UUU

Genda: Que gente más rara.-dijo susurrando…

Una vez que bajaron del autobús y llegaron al café maid.

Fudou rompe la puerta y….

Fubuki: NO ME MATE, el dinero lo tiene kazemaruuuu

En ese momento alguien los golpea a Fudou…

Genda: LO MATASTE

¿?: ENTRE EN PANICO.

Fubuki: NO TIENE SENTIDO ATSUYA.

Atsuya: TU NO ME HABLES….-Grito mientras le apuntaba con su dedo acusadoramente

Hiroto: MUEREEEEEEEE.-Grito pateando a Fudou.

En ese momento alguien entra por la puerta.

¿?: QUEEEE ONDAAAAAAA

Hiroto: AHHHHH.-les arrojaba a Atsuya.

¿?: X_XUUUUUU

¿?: Endouuu

Frente a ellos todos los demás miembros del Inazuma Japon.

Atsuya: MALDITO HIJO DEL YAOI.

Hiroto: Gracias.-dijo haciendo una pose.

Goenji: KHE?

Fubuki: H-Hola..

Kidou: …. ¿Y anteojos?

Fudou despierta: ¿DONDE ESTA ESE INUTIL HIJO DE VOLMORT?

Kogure: Nos dijo este restaurante y se fue…USHSISHISHI SE VEN RIDICULOS

Kazemaru en la mesa: ME TIENEN ENVIDIA ME TIENEN ENVIDIA.-Cataba un kazemaru, a la vez que los apuntaba y bailaba.

Fubuki: ¿Una mesa?

Fudou: POR QUE ESTAS AQUÍ MOSCA?

KIdou: Prefiero el termino abeja.

Goenji: SON MAIDS?

Pasa corriendo un darmelow….

Darmelow: DEMASIADO YAOIII.-Se lanza por la ventana

Haruna: Yaoi *W*

Someoka: Eres fujoshi *W*

Genda: queeee?

Sakuma: jojojojo queremos el antídoto

Fubuki: Nop

Atsuya golpeando a goenji: BAKAAAAAAAA

Endou: Oh no…..FUBUKI ESTA EN EL CUERPO DE GOENJI NO LO GOLEPES

Handa: ESE ERA UN FIC ENDOOOOOOOU

Endou: A cierto n.n

Sonic: Hola

Endou: PUEDE HABLAR AHHHHH.-LO GOLPEA…

Kodure: I ´m love with the coco

Someoka: YO SOY TU LOVE VEN AQUI Y DAME UN KISS.

Sakuma: EL ANTIDOTO

Ryo: TE AMO KAZEMARUUUUU.-griba como un fanboy

Afrodi: ¿ESTAN CONTRATANDO?

Kazemaru: ahhhhhhh el acosador que me siguió del club de atletismo.

Hiroto: Bienvenido.-le lanza un traje.-ESTAS EN EL ABRAZO.

Afrodi: ¿QUE? NO IMPORTA SI TENGO TRABAJOOOO

Continuara….


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9 Locuras en el cafe maid.

Atsuya había logrado noquear a Goenji, y en estos momento bailaba enzima de este.

Kazemaru escapaba de su acosador, Endou estaba siendo cocinado vivo por Hiroto, Kogure y Tachimukai.

Tsunami le coqueteaba a la pared. Fudou gritaba como nena por una cucaracha, mientras que Sakuma hablaba con Shirou.

Por otro lado Haruna,Aki,Natsumi y Someoka hablaban de yaoi y Yuri, mientras que Genda y Afrodi hablaban de animes y películas.

Kazemaru: ALEJATE, ALEJATE SHU, SHU, SHU.-Gritaba y movía su mano desesperado.

Endou: mmm mmm.-Intentaba hablar sin embargo su boca estaba cubierta por cinta y manteles.

Haruna: SIIIIIIIIII

Aki: Amo ese manga

Someoka: Y cuando le dijo "tu siempre serás mi uke" morí haaaa fue tan KAWAIIIIII

Natsumi: Amo a los de free

Someoka: Hay el rubio es re lindo.

Haruna: siii aunque a mi me gusta mas Uiiii

Someoka: SIIII

 **Espacio en blanco:**

 ** _Autora (yo): que rayos…Escribí O.O_**

 ** _Genda: Nadie sabe, estas escuchando el opening de free y baaaaaam sale esto. WTF?_**

 ** _Autora (yo): Nahh no importa, Someoka ya es fujoshi._**

 ** _Fin del espacio en blanco_**

Sakuma: Entonces se va dentro de 24 horas.

Shirou: Si.

 **Con Suzuno y Nagumo.**

Suzuno: A veces creo que somos personajes de una serie, y nos plasman en hoja, en la televisión, revistas y todo tipo de cosas. Personas irreales que solo sirven para entretener.

Nagumo: ¿Qué?

Suzuno: ¿Qué de que?

Nagumo: Pero tu, lo que dijiste, ¿Qué?

Suzuno: …No se .

 **Con los demás….**

Kazemaru atado: SALVENMEEEEEEEE

Fudou: MATALA, MATALA, MATALA.

Genda: Si Inuyasha es un gran anime

Afrodi: ¿Verdad que si? Ame el final.

Genda: Y Naruto graNdioooso

Afrodi: Nunca termine de ver el shippuden, lo debo terminar de ver.

Genda: SACRILEGIO.

Kogure: COMER COMER COMER

Tachimukar: GOMEN PERO TENEMOS HAMBRE Y ES…

Hitoro: MATAR O MORIR.

Endou Llorando: TT_TT

Tsunami: y…¿Estas soltera? .

Pared:…Si, bésame Tsunami.

Tsunami algo borracho por tomar agua de la playa se encontraba ahora besando apasionadamente a la pared.

Goenji llorando: ATSUKA MALOOOO

Atsuya: YES BABY A DARLEEEE SUBALE A LA CUMBIAAAA NENE.-Bailando y cantando.

Shirou: Y por eso yo soy el normal.

Sakuma: Apagar el agua..

Shirou: CALLATE.-Se va dando saltitos…-LAMBO LAMBO (LOS QUE CONOCEN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN ME ENTENDERÁN Y SI NO SOLO BUSQUEN LAMBO Y ESE ANIME, ¿POR QUE TENGO MAYÚSCULA? POR QUE NO ME DI CUENTA Y NO VOY A BORRAR TODO POR ESO).

Sakuma: SHIRUUUUUUPIIIIIIII VENITE PA LA FIESTAAAA (¿?)

Atsuya: PA LO PIBES QUE LE GUTA, MIRA QUE MOVIDA, JUGANDOOO CON TU PELO PA QUERER DARTE UN BESITO, ESTA QUE ARDIENTEEE PA QUERER DARTE UN BESITO.-Cantaba y gritaba desafinado Atsuya, mientras seguía bailando ahora en compañía de Kazemaru.

Sakuma: Sip, locuras en el café maid.

Genda: DEBERÍAMOS UN DÍA ESCRIBIR sobre esto, Y LAS DEMÁS COSAS RARAS QUE NOS PASAN.

Fudou: haaaaaaa SIII PERO QUE AHORA ALGUIEN MATE A ESTAS CUCARACHASSSSS QUE TIENEN METRALLETAS Y ME OBLIGAN A CASARME CON UN RATÓN HAAAAAAA.

Goengi: ¿UN KATON?

Haruma: ¿DIGIMON?

Natsumi: CREO QUE DIJO KIDON.

Kazemaru: esas cucarachas son las mascotas de ATSUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. SUBELE AL VOLUMEN

Atsuya: NO ME DIGAS QUE NOOOOO

Endou ya liberado: yo solo venia por cafe

Hiroto: EN EL NOMBRE DE LOS YANDERES Y DE YUNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO .-Lanzando le cafe caliente a Endou, con una pistola de agua.

24 horas despues...

Atsuya: PASAME LA BOTELLLAAAAA, VOY A BRINDAR EN NOMBRE DE ELLAAAAAAA. Hitomiko es miaaaaaaaaaaaa

Goengi: X.O ayudaaaa

Genda: WTFFFFFFFFFF

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capitulo 10 Día de enojos…**_

Todo al fin había vuelto a la "normalidad". Claro "normalidad" entre comillas por que las locuras nunca desaparecían. Al menos que yo quiera muajajajaja (¿?)

Fudou: ODIO ESTO

Sakuma: Vamos Fudiiiii

Fudou love mal.

Genda: Al menos no somos chicas y un cohete destruyo el café maid

Fudou: VIVEN EN NUESTRA CASAAAAAAAAAAAA

Genda: si ese el lado malo

Sakuma: ¿Y nuestros pokemones?

Genda: En el campamento Pokemon.

Sakuma: Cierto…Los extraños.

Fudou: aggggg

Shirou con una guitarra cantando

Kazemaru: LULULULULULULULU

Atsuya: HITOMIKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fudou le lanza una manzana

Hiroto con cámaras y cuchillos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Shirou golepea a Atsuya con la guitarra y se lanza contra Hiroto en una pelea épica por un flan.

Kazemaru se arranca la camiseta y comienza a insultar.

Tsunami: HOLAAAA

Fudou con un tic en el ojo: ….

Genda: VA A EXPLOTAR

Cucarachas: uuuuuuh SE ARMA BARDOOOOOOOOOO MUAJAJAJA

Shirou: POR QUE SOY YO Y NADIE MAAAAAAAAAAS.-gritaba con goengi en brazos.

Goengi por su lado miraba sin entender y comprendiendo de entender como apareció ahí y por que tenia un vestido.

Midorikawa leyendo fic: KIDOUUUUU X FUDOUUUUUU O POR DIOS SOY EL SEMEEEEEEEE

Kazemaru: IMPOSIBLEEEEEEEEEEEE

Shirou: BITCH PLEASE CALLATE

Atsuya golpeando a Hiroto.

Shirou: SON TODOS UNA BOLA DE SARROZ

Atsuya: SARROZ?

Shirou: DALO VUELTA GENIUSSSSS .-vuelven a pelear

Afrodi: YO SOY TU PONY LOCA YO SOY TU PONY LOCAAAAAAA .-Cantaba

Sakuma se aleja de fudou: va a reventar…..

Genda: Tengo que ir al baño pero Endou esta dentro

Haruna y Kogure: Y NO SE POR QUEEEEE, SIENTO QUE TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO POR QUE SEREEEEEEEE TAN TONTOOOOOOO OLVIDAMEEEEE PERO SIGUEME AMANDOOOOOOO POR FAVORRRR NO ME DEJES MAS TE NECESITO AQUIIII.

KIDOU GOLPEA A KOGURE Y SE ARMA OTRA PELEA. (y pos la mayuscula me paso igual que con el otro capitulo perdón)

Fudou echando chispas: …

Sakuma: SOY UNA PRINCESAAAAAAAA

Genda: -o.o-Lo see

Someoka peleando con Toramaru por natsumi (¿

Fudou: …

Shirou: Enojado: ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PUROOOO HERMANAAAAAAAA

Atsuya: SOY HOMBRE

Shirou: SEGURO? PUES NO PARECEEEEEE

Atsuya: POR ESPARTAAAAAA

Shirou: POR EL RAIMOOOOOOON

Genda: Soy un dino rey tu destino es….

Sakuma: nunu nunu nunu nunu nunu

Hiroto: SOY EL REY DEL GOREEEEEEEEE

Midorikawa: MI NUEVO NOMBRE MODIRIKO

Fudou: ME ARTE. CIERREN LA BOCA PERSONAJES DE LEVEL 5

Todos:…

Fudou: ESTO NO TIENE NI PU** DE SENTIDO

Genda: F-F-Fudou…. La haras enojar…..

Fudou: ¿A QUIEN? ¿Quién ESCRIBIO ESTA COSAAAA?

Autora (yo): YO LO ESCRIBI ¿ALGUN FUCKING PROBLEMA?

Fudou: y tu eres

Autora (yo): La creadora del fic. Y la que puede matarte si quiere ¿comprendes akioooo?

Fudou: grrrr no tienes derecho de llamarme así

Autora (yo): Mira este fic ha sido credo para hacer reír, así que has tu trabajo o no te pago.

Fudou: NO ME PAGAS.

Autora (yo): por algo será.-suspiro.

Fudou: grrr me odiaaas

Autora (yo): No.-comienzo a escribir

Fudou: TE QUIERO ERES LA MEJOR Y SOY UNA AMRIPOSAAAAAAAAAAA I CANT A FLY (¿?) .-ABRAZA A KIDOU

Midorikawa: oye no se podrías

Autora (yo): si claro.- le da helado.

Modirikawa: yeyyyyyy

Fudou:grrrrrr

Autora (yo): adioooos.-desaparezco

Sonic: y que onda viejo?

Ash: TENGO QUE SER

Todos:SIEMPRE EL MEJOR, MEJOR QUE NADIE MAS, ATRAPARLOS MI PRUEBA ES, ENTRENARLOS MI IDEALL

YO VIAJARE DE AQUÍ A YA

BUSCANDO HASTA EL FIN

OH POKEN YO ENTRENDERE TU PODER INTERIOR

POKEMON.

Fudou: DEMASIADO, BASTA

Genda: hsoarunocvpwyzo

Sakuma: soy Batman

Shirou: MUEREEEEEEEEE SEMPAI ES MIIIOOOOOOOOO.-GOLEPEANDO A HIROTO Y TORAMARU

Goenji: ….MIKUUUUUUUUUU TE AMOOO

Chris: HOLA BIENVENIDOS A LA NUEVA TEMPORADA DE DRAMA TOTAL. CON LOS CHCIOS DE INAZUMA JAPON. OH ESPEREN ERROR, ESO QUEDA PARA OTRO FIC SORRY BABYS.-SE VA

ASH: SOYYY YANDEREEEE HASTA EL FIN OH MY GOOOOD

Los chicos de free: SOY TAN SEXY.

Tobitaka: TORTURAS FOREVER BABY

Juntin bieber: BABY BABY

Afrodi: NOoooooooooooooo.-sacauna bazuca…..

*censurado*

Endou: ME MUDO DE ANIME ME VOY A DIGIMON

Rococo: YO SERE UN HIROTO LOL

Yukimura:…. NUUUOUUUUO ME TRAJEORN AL PASADO MALDITO TENMA.-SE VA CORRIENDO

Beta: KKKKKKKKKKKKKK ¿WTF?

Gamma: CORRRRRAAAAAAAN

GUSANOS: **Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi CANCION MUY LINDAAAAAAAA** **Kazemaru: …..** **LA VIDA ES UN PEDAZO DE PAPEL, QUE ESPERA SER ESCRITO** **Suzuno: también lo sientes así?** **Darmelow y el rubiusomg: ….HOLA?** **Holasoygerman: OLA K ASE?** **Sakuma: UN SENTIR,UN DOLOR,UN DOLOR,UN SENTIR,un mismo origen más no un mismoo ser** **GENDA: NOS FUIMOS DE MAMBO.** **Marama: …..Y YO QUE HAGO ACA?** **Ichinose:Nunca deberíamos contar lo nuestroOOOOO** **AKI: ESCAPAR DE EL EN FORMA DE ESPIRAL no puedo regresar aun si eso causa un gran** **Ambos: DOLOOOOOOR** **Fudou bailando: i´m Barbie girl yeah** **Barbie: YO SOY BARBIEEEE.-SE PELEA CON FUDOU.** … **Yato: Por dificultades técnicas el capitulo continuara….**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11 El fin de nuestras "locuras disparatadas" parte 1**

Tres semanas habían pasado, los chicos se encontraban mas tranquilos, hablaban y reían, intentaban que nada extraño ocurriese pero sabían que todo eso solo sirvió para que se convirtiesen en mejores amigos, agradecían el haber podido hablar ese día aunque fuese en una situación extra y vergonzosa, el haber podido conocer la cara escondida de la moneda.

No importa la situación, eran amigos, se apoyaban y esas semanas que habían ocurrido realmente habían sido las más divertidas y extrañas de su vida.

Sin embargo, el día no iba a estar por mucho tiempo en tranquilidad, pero no esperaban que la paz que habían tenido se rompiera.

Sakuma: Auch.-dijo viendo la pequeña roca que había en el suelo.

Genda: ¿Te golpeo?

Sakuma: Pues no.

Fudou: ¿Entonces por que dijiste "auch"?

Sakuma: no se.

Genda: ¬_¬

Fudou: Tiene una nota.-dijo tomándola en sus manos y leyéndola.- "Las locuras se vuelven mas disparatadas, esto podría causar un gran desequilibrio, un error sucedió. Repárenlo. Esta nota los guiara."

Como si fuese una película, hubo música digna de una escena de tensión y un acercamiento a la cara de Sakuma quien por instinto puso cara de ¿sorprendido?

Genda: Saca esa cara

Fudou: Santos cacahuates. Me perdí el nuevo capitulo de Bob ESPONJA T_T

Sakuma: ¿El nervio?

Genda: NUEVO.

Sakuma: ¿NOVIO?

Fudou suspira: ¿Qué haremos?

Genda: Púes lo veremos por Internet.

Fudou: eso no.-dijo con fastidio.- me refiero a la nota.

Genda: dijo que no guiara.

Sakuma: ¿Cómo?

Fudou: Pos así.-dijo lanzando la carta esperando que se transformara en algo increíble, pero no el papel cayo lentamente ante la mirada de todos, mientras sonaba la quinta sinfonía de Beethoven.

Sakuma: Noooooo T_T

Genda: ¿por que? ¿POR QUE?-Gritaba en ¿cámara lenta?

Fudou: MI HIJOOOOOO, Esperen no tengo hijos.

Genda: FUDOU ERES UNA AMBER.

Fudou puso cara de ofendido

Sakuma: Eso es pasarse…

Genda: xD

Sakuma: En serio… ¿Como va a guiarnos?

Papel: Hijos del mate.

Ellos: AHHHHHH.-El papel, se los come, luego eructa y por ultimo desaparece.

Con ellos.

Fudou: Creí que moriría.

Genda: Ni tanto.

Sakuma: Shhhh.

¿?: Chicos esto se esta saliendo de control.

Fudou: ¿Kagueyama?

Kagueyama: Si y debo decirles algo muy importante…

Genda: Tan, tan, taaan

Kagueyama: No, Genda, no.

Fudou: GENDA FRACASADO

Sakuma: jajajaja

Kagueyama: Ahora escuchen bien, deben de….-Dijo haciendo una pausa para beber agua.- Bien como decía deben de…

Fudou: ¿De?

Kagueyama: Crear el día mas loco del mundo y así que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Genda: Bien, confíe en nosotros capitán, digo general jajaja.

Fudou: Bob esponja T n T

Sakuma: ….*idiota*

Kaguetama que así sea, Harry te toca.

Harry potter los golpeó con la escoba y aparecieron en la mansión con gente que conocían y gente que no.

Kabeyama rodeado de chicas: Los ayudaremos.

Kidou: Como superman es mi deber ayudarlos.

Hiroto: Los ayudare, pero, COMPRAN LAS GALLETAAAAS.-Cara de yandere loca ejem cof cof perdón loco.

Midorikawa: Será divertido….

Fudou: ….

Sakuma llorando estilo anime.

Genda: Arigato chicos.

Fudou: Que comience….

Genda: Nuestro ultimo día…

Sakuma: De locuras.

Continuara….

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y recuerden que este fic es todo menos serio xD.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12 El fin de nuestras "locuras disparatadas" parte 2 final**

Los tres protagonistas se miraron y sonrieron, sin duda seria un día muy alocado.

Fudou: TURROS A BAILAR.-Comenzó a gritar y a bailar..

Sakuma: WOOOO PINGUINOS AL ATAQUE.-Decía mientras chiflaba y aparecían pingüinos.

Pinguinos: Si emperador.

Genda: QUE LA VACA ESTA MUDA GOENJI.-bailando con un Goenji vestido de vaca con vestido.-SIII BEBE

Shirou: ….Em….NARNIUSSSSSSS

Atsuya: SOY UNA FUCKING PRINCESA Y SIGO SIENDO EL MAS MACHO (¿?)

Someoka: *W* MIAW

Goenji: Soy sensual.-haciendo una pose aun vestido de vaca.

Haruna: SHHH ESTOY VIENDO NORAGAMi.-Decía viendo los capítulos.-NORA HIJA DEL MALDITO PRECIDENTE NARANJOTO SNOW.

Natsumi: PERREA MIDOOOO.-gritaba mientras bailaba "mueve el Toto"

Hiroto: MY SEMPAI IS LOVEEEEEEE.-Con galletas y muñecos de Tom y jerry.

Kidou comiendo limones y naranjas mientras a su lado Toramaru se maquillaba.

Kagueyama: Kill me please.

Pokemones: Volvi….¿WTF?

Fudou agarra a su Pokemon y comienza a cantar todas las opening de pokemon

Aparece Anteojos vestido de dios griego.

Anteojos: …HAY NO, YO SOY UN DIOS GRIEGO Y DIGO GUAF.-Decía

Chasqueando sus dedos y apareciendo Nagumo y Suzuno con alas de dragones.

Hitomiko: NUUUUUU FUDUUU BEBEEE

Fudou comiendo mayonesa: POR BOBO ESPONJAAA

Genda: HORA DE AVENTURA

Sakuma: Bitch GRAVITY FALLS.

Endou: ME VOY A CASAR

Tsunami con vestido rosa: HOLIII

Domon:ME CASO CON RIKAAA

Rika: Y YO CON AFURIII

Afuro vestido de maid perreando con Midorikawa.

Someoka: *Mordiendo las sillas*

Kazemaru vestido de Miku cantando polka en eso aparece la verdadera Miku y lo empieza a golpear con un puerro gigante mientras Kaito lo graba.

Sonic: NO SE QUE HAGO ACA PERO YOLO.-Bailando.

Yato: AYUDAAA FANS LOCAS.-señalando a Haruna que lo acosaba.

Natsumi: fantasy fantasy

Rubius: ….WTF POR QUE TENGO VESTIDO?.-ve a miyasaka a su lado.-POR QUE TIENE VESTIDO?

Mangel: HOLI RUBIU.-saludaba desde un unicornio.

Rubius:… Bueno…Me voy con Slender en su barco lleno de nueces

Jeff: NYU NUY

Genda como nyan cat.

Fudou: OMG YO SOY FUDOUSEXYYKAWAIIYANDERE08

Castiel: Oh si, tienes 100 de afinidad conmigo

Fudou: siiiii

Pokemon bailando salsa.

Tachimukai jugando a Inazuma con Rin.

Kazemaru pintando corazones en el disfraz de Goenji.

Goenji: SOY UNA MARIPOSA SENSUAL.-Decía saltando.

Kazemaru; NO TE MUEVAS PERRO.

Goenji: Vaca

Kazemaru: YA SE QUE TU PADRE ES UN BAKA

Padre de Goenji: No, soy un Alien es diferente mezclado con Goku.

Goenji: NO LE CUENTES QUE MI CABELLO ES VEGETTA.-Se cubre la boca.

Cabello de Goenji: Siempre he tenido vida.

Aki vestida de roquera, cumbiera besando a la naranja molesta.

Ichinose: Fidio fracasado

Fidio: ¿Que?

Angelo: SOOOOOO wooo ooo siiiiii siiiiii.-Decía disfrazado de angelito Kawaii.

Fola mitad pingüino: FOLANO HOLA

Hibiki: ESTOY EMBARAZADO.

Shirou: WTF.-BAILANDO DISCO.

Hiroto: MUEREEEEE.-comiendo galletas vestido de demonio pero con la aurora de un ángel.

Midorikawa: CHU CHU CHU CHU, CERDOOOO MINNIOON

Kidou: MIERCOLES ME ENAMORO, HITOMIKOOO

Fudou: NO

Hiroto: QUE ES MI HERMANAAAAAAAA

Midoirkawa: MI FUTURA LADY

Hiroto:ME ENGAÑAS

Midorikawa: POS SI.

Hiroto: LAS GALLETAS ME VENGANZA.-lanzándole galletas con su cara enojada.

Pokemon: APAGAR EL AGUA

Atsuya: SHIROU FRACASADO

Shirou: YO SI LIGO CON CHICAS Y CHICOS

Atsuya: UKE

Shirou: …..UKE DE AFRODI.

Atsuya: NO TE PASES SHIROU, NO TE PASES

Miyasaka: KAZUUUU.-Vestido de gato.-MUUUUUUUUU, POR QUE YO NUNCA SEREEEEEEE EL PROTAGONISTA

Atsuya: Y YO NUNCA SALDRÉ EN LA SERIE.

Shirou: COF COF ATSUYA FRACASADO cof cof

Helado:MIDO AMOR ¿DONDE CARAJOS ESTAS?

Midorikawa: ACÁ NO

Helado:…. Ok.-Se va a buscarlo.

Kazemaru: …-Vestido Maid.-ESTO ES BIZARRO.

Midorikawa lanzando jugo multifrutal al mar.

Tsunami: SOY LA SIRENITA.-vestido de sirena

Tachimukai: …SOY UN RINOCERONTE.-Se saca el disfraz de Tachimukai mostrando a Pumba el de rey león.

Goenji: YES I´m GOENJI.

Kazemaru: NADIE COMPRENDE MIS SENTIMIENTOS TnT

Someoka: ELLA LA TOMA, COMO ELLA TOMA, POR ESO TOMA TOMA TOMA HASTA EL AMANECER.-CANTANDO.

Toramaru: BRILLOS.-Tirando brillos.

Perros: TE AMAMOS REY ENDOU.

Endou con un vestido de novia cansándose con un balón de fútbol.

Futbol: ENDOU ES MIO PERROS

Endou: awwwwww

Sakuma le lanza una pokebola a Goenji atrapándolo: SIIII AHORA VERAS AH Y ROJO

Sakuma comenzó a arrojar pokebolas atrapando a todos los del equipo, mientras de fondo sonaba Atrápalos ya.

Ash: Pikachu ve.

Sakuma: Kazemaru yo te elijo.-Lanzando la pokebola de Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: ¿Que?...

Sakuma: ATAQUE AFEMINADO.

Kazemaru: ¬ n ¬

99% efectivo.

Otani: WOOOOOOOOO FOOOOOD

Aliens maestros pokemon: DESTRUIREMOS LA LIGA POKEMON

Sakuma, Ash y Rojo: NO LO PERMITIREMOS

Aliens maestros pokemon: LOS VEREMOS EN EL GALAXY POKEMON

Sakuma GANAREMOS EL GALAXY POKEMON.

Ash: FELIZ FIN DE AÑO.

Sakuma: Espero hayan disfrutado nuestras locuras disparatadas y esperamos ganar el galaxy Pokemon (¿)

Finn: HACIA LA AVENTURAAAA.-Todos se van en un Kagueyama mitad unicornio y que vomitaba arcoiris…

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Oh no?

… _**Pues sin comentarios…Sacare un capitulo extra x,D este es el final, pero la historia continua ya que tendrá otras 3 temporadas más con distintos personajes de la serie.**_

 _ **Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico y recuerden que esta historia es todo menos seria, es decir esta hecha para sacar una que otra risa y dejarlos con cara de WTF jaja.**_

 _ **Si quieren una historia más seria pues bueno, he escrito otras peor si quieren divertirse un rato me parece que esta historia puede gustarles (quien sabe) xD**_

 _ **Byeee y feliz fin de año.**_


	13. Chapter Extra

Fudou, sakuma y Genda despertaron al otro día en sus casas, todo parecía haber sido un sueño, si no fuese por que los tres soñaron lo mismo y las posibilidades de soñar lo mismo o bueno con aspectos parecido día tras día eran muy pocas.

Genda: chicos…¿Creen que el orden allá vuelto?

Fudou: Hiroto no esta loco, Endou no esta casado, yo aun tengo mi billetera y no ha sucedido nada extraño, creo que si.

Sakuma: Sin duda nadie nos creería que todo eso paso.-Dijo Sakuma riendo.

Fudou: Tienes razón, estos días fueron muy extraños.

Genda: Si y el comandante aún no regresa como entrenador.

Fudou rie: Si, pero bueno no estan malo estar con Hitomiko.

Sukuma: Creia que tu "enamoramiento" era parte de esas locuras o como quieras llamarlas.

Fudou: Y lo es, me refiero que jugamos los partidos de otra manera.

Genda: Puede ser, no aguantamos los regaños de Kagueyama por perder.

Los tres rien.

Sakuma: En toda mi vida nunca me imagine tener unos locos y que Fudou se volviese tan buen amigo nuestro.

Genda: Concuerdo.

Fudou: SI me hubieran preguntado antes huiera me hubiera negado a ser amigos de ustedes, pero realmente no es tan malo.-Dijo sonriendo.

Genda y Sakuma: Lo mismo decimos.

Sakuma: ¿Creen que dure la paz?

Genda: Quien sabe.

Fudou: Estoy seguro que ese extraño equilibro de lo normal y lo anormal se ha roto y se volverá a romper.

Genda: Sin duda, seguro que en un par de años pasara eso, pero entre todo es divertido.

Fudoy y sakuma: Si.

 **10 Años después.**

¿?: MALDICION ¿CÓMO NOS PERSIGUEN LOS PECES CABALLOS CON DIENTES DE ANACONDA?

¿?: CREO QUE NO COMERE MAS PESCADO, NI ME HACERCARE A LOS CABALLOS O VERE UN PROGRAMA DE SERPEINTES.

¿?: I´M BARBIE GIRL WIIIIII

¿?: AGGGGG ¿ES BROMA? LAS ARAÑAS MUTANTES ZOMBIS TAMBIEN?

¿?: CREO QUE HASTA AMAGI VEESTIDO DE LOBO SE UNIO PARA COMERNOS

¿?: LOOL JAJAJAJA ¿ESE ES TENMA COMO UN GATO UNICORNIO DE LAS SELVAS DEL CHOCOLATE SIENDO MONTADO POR UNA PRINCESA QUE EN VERDAD ES KARIYA?

…


End file.
